


A wyrmy good day

by Lucarn



Series: Self-indulgent Swsh Fics [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, No Angst, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucarn/pseuds/Lucarn
Summary: Just a normal day of Leon keeping Eternatus away from steaks.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Mugendina | Eternatus
Series: Self-indulgent Swsh Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933498
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	A wyrmy good day

Sonia barely notices Hop’s wave as she watches the bizarre scene in front of her.

Eternatus, powerful Legendary that came down from space and nearly destroyed Galar a year ago in a pain-filled power overload, is chittering at Leon. Leon, wearing a cute apron with a Charmander face, in turn carries an unfamiliar scowl. The differences in size make it somehow even more bizarre, because the dragon stretches as long as the family's house and its head is almost as large as Leon.

He shows a remarkably positive expression, given who he’s standing so close to. Eternatus appears calm, too.

“No, you can’t have a bite! The steaks aren’t done yet-” 

More chittering.

“Please don’t use a flamethrower. We had to get a new grill once because I thought it was a good idea to have try Charmeleon the same.”

So that’s where the soot on the house’s wall had come from one time she visited.

“Um, what did I miss? Where's Gloria?”

Sonia lets her bag drop on the line between the lawn and the small battle pitch, and starts helping Hop set the two large tables because she’s a good guest.

Hop just laughs. “Nothing unusual.”

That’s a dirty lie, and they both know it. He ignores her glare. What happened to her cute assistant?

The tables have been pushed together on the small field, right on top the pokeball logo, and four benches line them. Yamper, after barking in joy at Hop, flops right under one and rolls onto his back. Probably because he’s seen the dragon too often so that the novelty has worn off.

Sonia keeps staring at the stare-off.

Which is broken when Eternatus dashes around Leon’s form. Which shouldn't be physically possible, with the distance between Leon and the house that is definitely NOT Eternatus-sized. It's the same moment her eyes and her brain slide away because of course the dragon is manipulaing the fabric of space, why not.

Leon halts the pokemon’s descent onto the grill and the defenseless pieces of meat with a tap of his trowel onto its head.

A _tap_. With a _trowel_.

Eternatus rears back, shaking it skull like the family’s purrloin, and rumbles menacingly. The sharp ridges on its head are gone. Leon crosses his arms.

The dragon seems to take that as a challenge.

“I said no.” If anything, Leon looks even more unimpressed. He’s almost going cross-eyed because they’re in the imitation of two tauros headbutting each other. Well, more like wooloo, which roll around plenty in the surrounding fields before they evolve into dubwool and some don't like how the other is looking at them. Again, those sharp ridges are gone. Which means that it's hopefully more comfortable to Leon's forehead? He has that expression in his eyes, the one that says, _I could do this all day and outlast you_.

“I know you like steak, but they’re not done yet. We want to start eating together.” It's almost as strange a sight as his pokemon-whispering a Legendary. Sonia has always wondered if it's just another form of instinctual understanding many humans develop who work closely with pokemon and love them, but with Leon... With Leon, even reported grumpy or aggressive pokemon soften quickly.

“Alright, I bite. What happened in the month I was on vacation?” She whispers to Hop. “Not that I mind the change. This is ways better than they used to be.”

“You mean running or hiding from each other because they were both terrified of getting hurt?”

“Yeah,” she awkwardly says. _“That.”_

The tension between the two certainly had lessened from the day three months ago when Leon had visited unannounced, running directly into the dragon as Eternatus played with the rest of Gloria’s pokemon in gran’s backyard.

Leon didn’t stop shaking for an hour as he hid in the lab. Eternatus refused to unwind from Gloria who took a long, long walk.

“If you want to know, you have to ask Leon himself. It’s not my place to tell. Or Gloria's.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to read something lighthearted about purple dragon and purple-haired man interacting with each other, so I wrote that.
> 
> As for the HOW or the WHY they started to heal and unlearn being afraid of each other? :shrug emoji:


End file.
